The present invention relates generally to improved patient support surfaces and more particularly to combinations of foam and air technologies which are selected so as to lend themselves to certain common modular assembly features, in the context of improved performance and/or costs.
Healthcare costs generally as well as patient well being may be greatly effected by the degree of pressure relief for patients confined to beds for significant periods of time. Pressure sores (eg. decubitus ulcers), potentially leading to infections and other worsened conditions or complications can occur from prolonged pressure exposure, such as experienced by those confined to beds, whether in a hospital, nursing home, or private residence. Considerable efforts have been made to provide mattress systems or patient support surfaces which effectively redistribute and equalize pressure forces at the interactions between the patient and the support surface. Generally speaking, the more sophisticated techniques for achieving such pressure reductions are relatively more involved and therefore more expensive to manufacture and/or use. Certain generally effective techniques involve the use of elongated air tubes or cylinders variously combined with foam pieces. Examples of embodiments having four generally longitudinal elongated air tubes are set forth in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,560 and 5,412,821. Such patents include the use of relatively stiffened lateral slats to help convey and redistribute forces laterally from one air tube to another. Such redistribution takes place over relatively limited areas of contact between the respective elements. While such approach is generally effective, one aspect of the present invention seeks to improve on the redistribution and equalization of pressure forces in the context of using such elongated air tubes and to otherwise improve the function thereof.
Another aspect of patient support surfaces generally relates to patient safety. Specifically, through either voluntary or involuntary movement (such as during sleep), patients may tend to move around on a support surface, including movement towards the edge of such surface. Many bed systems have large metal rails or other similar devices to help prevent accidental injury in the event that a patient inadvertently rolls off of the patient support surface. Such barriers or other buildups may prove awkward and obstructive whenever it is otherwise desired to assist a patient with entry to or egress from a bed.
Another aspect of patient safe interaction involves a potential tendency for some air mattress systems to “roll” or boost a patient forward as they are seated on the edge of a support surface. Such situation could cause a patient to tend to lose balance if they egress from a bed unassisted. Again, obstructions or buildups put in place to help prevent such occurrences otherwise interfere with desired patient transfers or edge-of-bed sitting.
Still another particular aspect of patient support surfaces relates to the relatively high degree of pressure forces which are placed on the heels of a patient. The relatively excessive pressures focused on the heels are often difficult forces to be effectively accommodated by many existing patient support systems. Such is particularly true where a system seeks to address total comfort from a balanced perspective, as opposed to focusing on heel pressure reduction. Hence, excessive or undesired heel pressure levels remain, resulting in patient discomfort and/or negative health consequences.
Another general limitation of static non-powered air tube technology relates to potential tube air loss. Ordinarily, there are no mechanisms for compensating for any air losses or other causes of pressure/inflation changes from the original specifications established by the manufacturer.
The disclosure of all U.S. patents noted in this application, above or hereinafter, are fully incorporated herein by reference.